quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Martinez
") Gooshie (in alternate timeline in " " (Season 4 finale) |spouse = Ron O'Farrell, 1979 (?( - 1982 (?) (divorced) Gooshie, in " "'(Season 4 finale) |played_by = Amanda Horan Kennedy in ''" " (season 1, series pilot) Gigi Rice in " " (Season 4 opening episode) |series = Quantum Leap (TV series) }} Tina Martinez (also known as Tina Martinez O'Farrell) is a minor recurring character who appears in two episodes of Quantum Leap in the Season 1 series pilot episode " ", and also the Season 4 episode titled " ". The part of Tina is played in the pilot episode by Amanda Horan Kennedy, while in the Season 4 opening episode, she's played by Gigi Rice. About Tina Tina first appears in the series pilot (she's played by Amanda Horan Kennedy), when she asks Al for a ride into the horizon, as she's depicted as a highlyintelligent, smart, astute, and perceptive type, as she apparently has an IQ similar to that of Dr. Samuel Beckett (his is a genuis IQ of 256) and holds a degree in computer articuture, graduating at the age of 16 in 1972, (a sort of child prodigy, she graduated from high school at age 13!) where she met Sam, as well as Gooshie, with whom she took a few classes with, Tina and Al have been an item since about 1983 (according to page at quantumleap.alsplace.com, although in the TV series, it was intimated that the two had just met in the first "Genesis" episode), when the two first met over a poker game. Al had a flush and she had a pair. He brought her on board the Starbright Project to build the project computer which was later named SID. In the altered timeline of events in the episode " ", Tina is married to Gooshie, as she and Al had never met, as he, as a young U.S. Navy Ensign, was convicted and executed for the death of a Marci Riker, wife of his unit commander CDR Dirk RIker in 1957, before Sam, who leaped into his younger self (played by Jamie Walters), was able to change things back with the help of an Edward St. John V, who was an original lead programmer for Project Quantum Leap that was the hologram guide before events were corrected. In Tina's appearance in "The Leap Back", where she's played by Gigi Rice, Tina is presented as being more of a slightly ditzy, giggly, silly tipe, as Dr. Beckett and Al switch places, as Al is leaped into 1945, and Sam is able to make it back to the Imaging Chamber, and then the Quantum Leap waiting room. The events leading up to Al and Tina's romantic relationship are aborted when Sam is able to change the events of his being MIA during the Vietnam War in 1969 in the series final episode Mirror Image, as Al, through Sam, is able to communicate with his wife at the time Beth, who was reassured that he was still alive, as the events of their marriage changed after he was repatriated in 1973, and they remained married and had four daughters together. External links *Tina Martinez's (O'Farrell's) Agg/Bio Information at Quantum Leap / Al's Place website Category:Characters Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters